grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Raid 6.1: Swaying Ambition
Chapter Navigation Missions Challenge= Recommended BP/TAP: ????? *Clear with 0 hero deaths *Use Party Skills 0 times *Clear Dungeon without Mage Hero *Clear within 3 min(s) *Use Hero Special Skill 0 times Secret Deal Description "Don't you need our cooperation?" Dialogue Oz: Two big mice sneaked in. Oz: Do the Haros know what manners are? Tristan: Manners? You were only looking for something elegant? Legis: Your research lab's security is pretty strict. Legis: We just wanted to show you our skills. Oz: Hmph, let's just talk about work. ---- Legis: This isn't an easy request. Tristan: Stopping the Demon God's scheme... Tristan: I will pretend like I never heard this. Legis: Tristan, what are you saying? Legis: This is about the fate of the underworld! Tristan: So what? Tristan: Do you want to take this request? Legis: This is not the time to compare things! Tristan: Stop talking nonsense! Tristan: We are just bounty hunters that work for money! Tristan: Don't get involved in useless things! Legis: Yes, the two of us can't do it. Legis: Only if it was just the two of us. Tristan: Hm... Legis: Dr., we will take your request. Legis: Please keep sharing more information with us. Oz: Don't worry. ---- Deep Ocean: I tried really hard to free my schedule. Deep Ocean: What do you want to talk about? Hwarin: Our request is simple. Hwarin: Help us sneak into the Tower of Memory. Hwarin: We won't ask for more. Underworld First Lord: It's not really easy... Underworld First Lord: But I will try my best because it's your request. Underworld First Lord: Please don't forget our hard work. Marcus: So shameless. Marcus: Why are you trying to take all the credit? Deep Ocean: So rude! You are just a person from the wilderness! Marcus: You are rude! Marcus: You sold the underworld to the demons! Marcus: I want to kill you right here right now! Deep Ocean: Hiikk! G-gate knight! Gate knight! Elesis: Stop it! Elesis: He is a noble knight! Elesis: He is not your slave! Deep Ocean: E-ekk! Deep Ocean: Why does that matter? Deep Ocean: He is just a slave here! He's a soul knight! Elesis: ...... Elesis: Your Highness! I have a favor to ask! Hwarin: Yes, go ahead. Elesis: After everything is done... Elesis: Please review all the souls that work here in the underworld. Elesis: I don't think my father committed a crime. Elesis: He was a noble knight... Elesis: And sacrificed himself for other people. Hwarin: I understand. Hwarin: I will promise you. Hwarin: All the souls have the right to go through a proper trial. Hwarin: I will try my best to make fair judgments. ---- Arme: You can't reach them? Mari: Yes, it looks like the Tower of Memory has a device that blocks outside communication. Lire: I hope everyone is safe... Elesis: ...... Elesis: I'm sorry everyone. Elesis: I should stay focused at times like this... Ronan: It's okay. Anyone in your shoes will act the same way. Ronan: I was like you when I met Harpe. Lire: Yes, Elesis. Don't work so hard. Arme: You don't have to feel responsible for everything. Arme: We are here for you. Hwarin: Thank you for waiting. Ronan: Are you coming with us? Hwarin: Of course. Hwarin: I have the controller for the Tower of Memory. Mari: System controller... Mari: It looks like the Tower of Memory is an automatic facility. Hwarin: Yes. I will definitely be helpful. Hwarin: The future of the underworld depends on it. Hwarin: I haven't done anything. Hwarin: I don't want to be remembered as someone who didn't do anything. Elesis: Alright. Thank you, Your Highness. ---- Hwarin: Um... that's weird. Hwarin: I can't login to the system. Mari: Can I please take a look? Mari: All the outside connections have been blocked by a manager. Mari: I don't think you can login unless you get it renewed. Ronan: There is a separate manager? Hwarin: Oh, yes. Hwarin: Not a human... but there is a librarian who is in charge of the facility. Hwarin: I think we should go to the library first. Elesis: No. Before that... Elesis: I think we should greet the guest who came to see us. Swaying Ambition Description "It looks like they don't know where the key is hidden. We must find it first." Dialogue Elesis: Doesn't look like a demon... Hwarin: They are the librarians! Hwarin: But... I've never seen them armed. Elesis: It looks like they recognized Your Highness! Hwarin: I hope so, Hwarin: But since I was blocked from logging in... Lire: Look over there. Demons are coming! Elesis: I'll lead! Everyone follow me! ---- Yohanna: You are? Yohanna: I told you not to let anyone in... Yohanna: I can't trust Haros. Yohanna: How can they betray Heitaros? Oz: If you couldn't read their uneasiness... Oz: You misjudged them. Yohanna: Dr. Oz. Yohanna: Hmph, did you bring everyone into the pit again? Yohanna: I remember all of your battle tactics. Yohanna: It won't be easy this time. Unending Wait Description "He is not coming back." Dialogue Yohanna: Dr., you keep getting in my way. Yohanna: Are you scared to see the result of your experiment? Oz: My experiment ended with Grandark. Yohanna: It's just a sword. Yohanna: Ancient demons' powers are more than the sword. Yohanna: You know better. Oz: You desire something unnecessary. Oz: Do you want to start a battle again? Oz: Do you want me to destroy the demons? Yohanna: It was the opposite. Yohanna: Heitaros will create the world around the Demon World. Yohanna: Then demons will be able to prosper. Oz: Even when it goes against the rules of the world? Yohanna: It's not going against the rules. Yohanna: Heitaros' rules will be the basis of all the rules. Rufus: I think that demon god is delusional. Rufus: Is your head okay? Yohanna: Keuk, are you Legis? Rufus: ...... Rufus: Did you get shot in your eye? Yohanna: Hm... Haros... Elesis: Rufus, you are safe! Elesis: What about the others? Rufus: They are hiding. Rufus: Please follow me. Elesis: Alright. Let's hurry up. Rufus: Don't you think it's too late? Hwarin: Legis hid the key. Hwarin: I'm sure he didn't put it somewhere where everyone can find it. Rufus: ...... Rufus: I'm not sure if he's that logical... Rufus: But whatever. ---- Rufus: The outside air isn't that good, mother. Melanie: I'm okay, Rufus. Melanie: I feel better... today. Rufus: ...... Melanie: What's wrong? Melanie: Do you have something to say? Rufus: It is nothing. Rufus: Let's go inside after getting some air. Melanie: Right. Melanie: Let's... wait. A Tip you must know while playing! Solid Guard Yohanna is protected by mass produced combat drones. You can deal damage to Yohanna once all the combat drones are down. Restart After mass produced combat drones are immobile, they can participate in battle after a certain period of time. Battle Pattern Upgrade Yohanna makes mass produced combat drones stronger. Immobile mass produced combat drones can be upgraded. Trivia References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story